


Study Time.

by palishere



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, I wrote this at gun point I swear..., Jack is 2, Learning about human anatomy, M/M, Pedophilia, Please don't hate me..., Sam/Jack - Freeform, This shouldn't even be a pairing, creepy sam, handjobs, pedophilic!Sam, study time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palishere/pseuds/palishere
Summary: Sam calls Jack in to do some private study lessons about the human body. If only Jack knew a little more about predators.... And Sam knew a little more about personal space.This is square 15 on my kink bingo list.******NOTE: I'm actually seriously concerned and nervous about sharing this oneshot...***NOTE: PEDOPHILIA*** Don't hate on me... Distasteful comments will be laughed at then deleted...





	Study Time.

Jack sat in the lounge quarters with Castiel, watching the latest episode of the Scooby gang solving yet another case where the butler had been playing with the lights and using fishing line to throw ghostly shaped sheets around his master's castle. They watched the screen intently, both with growing curiosity as to how Velma had managed to work it out and not share the information with the rest of the gang until the Master of the castle had approached them. They would never get the answer. The screen flicked between channels and they knew Dean had come to take over television time. 

“Where is Sam?” Jack asked curiously with a sigh and slight frown as the channels flicked from one scene to the other until Dean settled on some comedy cop show that he swore was awesome.

“Sam? Eh? Library? His room? I dunno…” Dean put the bottle of liquor to his lips and swallowed a mouthful. “You been keeping up your study?”

Just as Jack went to reply Sam’s voice boomed from the next room calling him to let him know it was time to hit some books. The irony. Sam popped his head into the lounge area and frowned at the three of them. 

“Jack, C’mon… We’re going to do a study lesson, bring your stuff…” He nodded towards the library and walked off into that direction. 

With another sigh Jack stood up, pondering the outcome and if Scooby would howl those famous words. Even though he was sure he would have. 

“Have fun, nerds!” Dean shouted as he flipped the volume up higher and Castiel gave him a confused glare. 

Jack walked into the library seeing Sam fussing over three or so books in the background, he turned around and told Jack to grab his study gear and told the young nephilim to follow him. Jack was lead into Sam’s bedroom.

“Why are we studying in here? Wouldn’t the library be much more comfortable?” Sam held the door open and let Jack walk in before him and quietly closed and locked the door. 

“Um.. Yeah, it probably would be, but, we need privacy for this lesson…” 

“Privacy?” Jack put the books on Sam’s bed and stared up at him confusion and concern featured on his face.

“Yeah.” Sam looked nervous, he looked at the door, testing the lock and turned back to focus on his study buddy “Um. Jack…” Sam sat down on the bed and patted the space beside him, coaxing Jack to sit. “I need to talk to you about something…”

“..Something study related?” Jack asked as if it were the answer to a question Sam hadn’t asked. Sam looked at him with something new in his eye. 

“Yeah… Look, there are topics that I want to cover with you today,” Sam started using his hands to talk, a trait that was only noticeable when Sam got really nervous. “And, Um...Well, I don’t want Cass or Dean to know when we cover these topics, do you understand? Otherwise, I can’t teach you these things…” 

Jack took a moment to consider what Sam had just said, Sam wouldn’t teach him if he told Castiel or Dean about the lessons? This didn’t make sense.

“Why can’t they know?” 

Sam dropped his head and sighed, turning to grab the books he had handed Jack earlier in the library. Two of them were human anatomy and he handed one of the books to Jack, opened to a chapter that Sam had bookmarked for the days lesson.

“Because, these are private lessons, things that you shouldn’t share with anyone else… Okay?” Jack nodded agreeing to Sam’s conditions and looked over the chapter, a naked human body with lines pointing to each piece of anatomy with an in depth explanation of what each piece was. Over the page were further explanations; Sam and Jack had gone through a lot of it and honestly, most of it was common knowledge, Jack already knew about hands, fingers, legs, brain, facial features etc. And from Castiel he had learnt a lot of things about the other part of him, angel radio, his wings, being able to identify the difference between angel, demon and humans. 

“Okay, I think it’s time to teach you more… You want to learn, right?”

“Of course!” Jack said, desperate to have Sam as a teacher, he was just wiser than Castiel and Dean, he had a better knowledge of the library, of the lore books, he has a patient teaching style and didn’t get frustrated with him when he got things wrong. Sam is the perfect teacher.

“Okay,” Sam nodded and took Jacks hand and pulled the young half angel in front of him “Kneel down. Yeah, on your knees” Jack did as he was told, staring up at Sam with innocent features as he waited eagerly for his next instruction. “Yeah, that’s good. Now, Let me know when you’re not sure or you feel uncomfortable okay?”

“Of course, Sam.” Sam took both of Jacks hand and raised them to his own belt buckle.

“I want you to show me that you know how to remove a belt buckle… I’m not going to help though, okay” But Jacks hands were already fumbling with the clasp, eager to please and show Sam that he knew what he was doing. Sam swallowed a lump that had formed somewhere in his throat and nodded, seemingly pleased with the quick work.

“Good, that- that was quick… Now, Um- Now, I want you to unzip the jeans and carefully take out the- err- appendage that can be-”

“The penis.” 

“Yes. I want you to take that out... Lower the zip slowly...“ Sam started to lean back, explaining to Jack that this will give him all the room that he should need. The young half breed hopped to it, popping the button through it’s hole and remembering Sam’s instruction to lower the zipper slowly.

“Why do you want me to do it slowly?”

“It’ll make sense in future lessons, if you’re still keen after this one.”

“Why wouldn’t I be interested? You’re a great teacher, Sam” Jack was lifting the soft cock from Sam’s underwear, then looked up at Sam who now had his arms folded behind his head. His eyes closed.

“In the side draw, there” Sam waved his hands in the direction of the draw “There’s a bunch of stuff… But for now, you just need the stuff that says lube…Got it?”

“Yeah- Uh?”

“Squirt a small piece into your hands, it’s kind of like massage oil, you know when Dean says about well oiled machines, right? Well, this is kind of like that… Wet your hands with that-”

“Both hands-?”

“Yup. Now… What you’re gonna do.. Is take note of everything.Okay- Wait-” Sam sat up to remove his shirts, tossing them to the head end of the bed and laid back down. “Alright, So, as you can see I’m breathing normally, skins clean, my- err- Penis is soft. Take note of it’s size and how it feels in your hand.” 

Sam lays himself back down and closes his eyes, spreading his legs. “Actually, it might be easier- More educational. If you remove my pants, so you can see the true effect this has on the body…”

“Um- Sure…” 

Sam lifts his ass off the bed for Jack to pull his pants and brief down, he pulls his legs through and has Jack kick them under the bed before laying back down, both his hands knitted together under the back of his head.

“Okay. So now, you just want to take hold of the penis with your hand and just sort of massage it.”

Frowning Jack takes hold of the flaccid cock, but isn’t completely sure what Sam’s instruction means.

“Stroke it… wrap your hand around the- err… the- shaft and cover it in the lube. Up and back down to the base.”

Alright, that made more sense. Jack covered the shaft in oil and slowly pumped his fist over Sam’s cock.

“That- yeah, that’s good… a little- tighter… and soon you’ll start to notice some differences… That’s it, Jack. You’re doing good…”

Sam tried not to thrust his hips but Jack was definitely moving too slow for him. Definitely good for a tease but, Sam was starting to feel a little desperate.

“Ugh!” Jack paused, concerned that he had hurt the hunter. “No. Keep going… a little faster … Can you feel the difference yet?” Sam pushed his hips up into Jack’s hand.

“Yes. It feels firmer. And it.. ah- it seems to- the penis seems to be growing..”

“yeah… Yeah… it’s good… That’s what’s meant to happen.” Sam closed his eyes, fighting back moans, getting off on how wrong and dirty he felt right now. “Keep going… and as it grows you can tighten your grip and go- ah… go faster….Ugh! It feels so good. You’re doing real good”

Sam bites his bottom lip to suppress another moan just as Jack’s grip becomes a tad meaner. “Ah! Fuck!”

“Are you okay, Sam?”

“Ah! Yeah… What i’m doing is- ...moaning. it’s like compliments. Because what you’re doing is makin- me feel g- good.” 

Sams cock was almost at it’s full length and he was really fighting with himself to hurry everything along.

“Keep going… Do you think you can go a little faster?”

“Should i grip it harder?”

“No. Your grip is- fuck! It’s perfect” Sam’s head rolls to the side with his eyes closed, his features are mostly relaxed except for the unwanted feeling that Dean or Castiel might come knocking. But he doubted it. “What you can do, if you want to try, is use your other hand to softly rub the testicles. Just lightly rub your thumb over them- Yes! Just like that and notice how th- they tighten and draw up? Ahhh….”

“What was that?!” Sam’s body jerks suddenly and Jack’s hand falls off in fright, concerned that he might have hurt his mentor.

“ah! … ah- That was my body reacting. It’s an involuntary reaction” Sam is mildly panting already, sweat starting to form over his skin. He bites his bottom lip and hazily looks down at his swollen cock and catches Jack’s gaze at the same time. “It’s fun, right? You’re having fun?”

“I’m learning.” Jack says with a smile, his innocent puppy dog eyes filling Sam with lust and greed and want.

“Yes. But, i think i have a better way for you to learn.. Take your shirt off and sit on the bed,” Jack hesitates at first, then quickly gets to his feet and pulls his shirt over his head awkwardly, his elbow getting caught amongst the fabrics. But soon enough the youngest member of Team-Free-Will sits down next to Sam. “I’m going to show you how it feels now. So you have a better understanding, okay?”

“Okay…” Jack smiles nervously at Sam and Sam returns an awkward grin. 

“Tell me when you don’t like something, okay?”

Sam’s hand is on Jacks knee now and they both look down curiously as Sam grips and drags his hand up Jack thigh. Sam isn’t even entirely sure that Nephilms can become erect. But this his one opportunity to find out. He rubs Jack’s inner thigh and then feels him flinch under his palm.

“That feel good?” 

Jack’s gaze is ripped from the hand on his leg as he looks up at his mentor and nods with a hitch in his breath. Sam’s hand slowly moving over Jack’s crotch and rubbing at the soft penis below the fabric. Forcing his fingers into the denim and Jack involuntarily spreads his legs just that tiny bit.

“How about this…?” Sam wears his friendly, trusting smile as he pushes Jacks body flat against the bed and gets on his knees between Jacks legs.

“Uh!” Jack breath is noticeably heavier and Sam reminds himself that this would be Jacks very first time, that he needs to be careful, that if Jack reacts badly he could short circuit the wiring in the bunker which would force Dean and Castiel to come looking for them.

Sam tries to push his hands down the tight jeans, his fingertips brushing the pubic hairs on Jack’s skin before he realises his hand isn’t going to fit and he withdraws the digit and starts to unbuckle the pants.

“Sam,” Jack lifts his head and looks down at the Winchester. “I can feel my heart, it’s beating… faster" and Sam smiles with relief, the worries that Jack might ask him to stop washing away as he forces Jacks pants to his ankles as Sam crawls even further between Jack’s knees. His hand now rubbing against the cotton underwear as he feels Jacks half hard cock.

“Feels good doesn’t it? You’re heart is reacting to your excitement and anticipation. It has to work harder because it’s pumping blood to your penis to make it harder.”

“Oh!” Jack sighs. “This is very relaxing.”

Sam grabs the lube and gives Jacks cock a firm squeeze through the underwear forcing a quiet moan from the boy.

“See. You’re body likes it. It’s reacting to my touch" Sam gives him another firm squeeze and pulls at Jacks length through the cotton before slowly pulling the underwear down to meet his jeans. Like unwrapping a gift he goes slowly, savouring the moment when Jack’s cock springs and stands at attention.

His hand is already slick from lube but something in Sam can’t be tamed as he leans over and gives the appendage a quick lick and engulfs it in the heat of his mouth.

“Ah- Ah! Sam!” Jacks body reacts immediately, his body aches and trembles and his body forces his eyes closed as they rolls back into his head, one of Jacks hands has found refuge in Sam’s hair already as Sam takes his length in all the way to the back of his throat, swallowing. “Wh-Oah! S-Sam!” 

His cock is solid now and Sam pulls off with a quiet pop and watches Jack tremble. He gets on the heel of his feet and forces his torso up along Jacks. “I- I liked that.. “ Jack watches Sam’s every move and gasps again when Sam leans his tongue into one of his nipples. Like instinct his hand is back, tangled in Sam’s chestnut locks as he lets another moan spill, involuntarily from his lips.

His hips are thrusting a little, which mostly confuses the young, naive kid.

“Sam,” He whispers “it. Feels… good"

His body is quick to react when he feels the weight of Sam's hand against his thigh once more. Sam forces his hand down to Jack’s knee then back up, stopping teasingly close to Jacks cock then pushing away back down to his knee again. His body jerks and trembles wanting Sam’s hand to go just that tiny bit further, to rest at his dick and stroke the hardened flesh.

“How about this?” Sam looks down at him with a predatory gaze, he can feel Jack’s hips pushing into his touch, his body quietly begging Sam to do what he came here to do.

With a small whimpered noise Jack opens his eyes and looks down at himself then back at Sam and nods his face mirroring confusion at all the emotion that his body is currently overwhelmed with.

“See how your body jerks as I,” Sam’s hand comes to the top of Jack’s hip “Stop here. It’s because your body wants me to touch you. On your penis. It’s why your penis is throbbing right now" Jack gasps as Sam moves his hand away, only to push it back up his thigh and Jacks mouth opens in a silent gasp. His body jerking uncontrollably once more.

Jack tries to touch himself but Sam quickly swats his hand away. Telling him to be patient. To be patient and trust him. Jack whimpers again but goes limp letting Sam’s experience be his guide.

“I don’t understand why you won’t touch it then?” Sam’s mouth quirks into a half smile as his hand flies back up and softly circles his base, rubbing and teasing him just that bit more, driving Jack unknowingly wild.

“is that what you want, Jack? Do you want me to touch your penis?”

“Uh- … Y-Yes…” Jacks eyes are blown with lust he’s looking at Sam with confusion. Sam doesn’t move his hand just yet, he nuzzles into Jack’s neck, getting his lips close to the lobe of Jacks ear, lick and sucking and driving the nephilim even more wild, his hips are trying to thrust but Sam’s hand holds him down. His fingers teasing and carding through the pubic hairs. “Sam! Please, i said yes-”

“I heard you… I’m gonna do it..” his words are hot breaths against Jack’s neck and ear as his tongue slides and dips and circles against all the flesh there. “When i touch your penis. I want you to swear. Okay?” Sam moans quietly, letting his lips catch Jacks lobe. “I want you to say ‘Fuck’.” Sam moans the final word, predictively with a smile.

Jack hadn’t felt the need to swear before. Hadn’t understood how any word could be considered ‘bad’. That was the part of humans he struggled to understand. But Sam was teaching him in this moment and if Sam asked him to swear that was exactly what he was going to do.

“Please S-Sam. Please. It feels good."

Sam finally lets his hand close around Jack’s thin shaft as his drags his hand up to the tip, painfully slow. Focussing on the head a bit before dragging back down. He forces the gasps and pants right out of the nephilim. He picks up speed and tells Jack that he needs to learn to do all of it and Jack nods out a gasp.

“Okay.. Okay…” Jack’s body arches off the bed again and he swears out a loud moan just like Sam requested. “Fuuuck! Sam!”

“Not yet…” Sam lets go and has to hold Jack’s hand to stop him from touching himself. “Here put your hand to use…” Sam moves Jacks hand to his own hardened cock and with his hand over Jacks, he guides him up and down his own shaft.”That’s it, now we can both feel good.” Jack can only nod in response. “i was going to save this lesson for later, but- ah, i think you could learn it now.” Sam licks his lips and snakes his other hand under Jack's head. “I’m going to give you a quick lesson on kissing, okay"

“O- Uh!.. OKay…” Jacks hips have slowed down to a small roll as his body begs for some friction and before he has the chance to think much more about it he feels Sam’s warm lips brush over his own. 

“There’s lots of styles and different ways for people to kiss. Hey, Jack- focus…” Sam’s eyes seem to nudge downwards where Jack’s hand has stopped pumping over Sam’s dick. “C’mon Jack. Just like before, you should be able to move your hand up and down without too much thought.”

Jack quickly apologises and continues to jerk his hand up and down Sam’s shaft.

“Yeah,” Sam whispers out a quick moan, nodding his head and nibbling his bottom lip. “oh, fuck- As I was saying,” Sam smiles that friendly smile of his as he looks down at Jack through the strands of his hair. “You just have to practice kissing, lots. Until you find a way that works for you.” Sam’s rolling his hips into Jack’s hand, he wants to tell him to go faster but knows it’s best not to get too greedy. His other hand slides down Jack’s skin and nestles around the base of Jacks cock, his hips leaning into the weight of Sam’s hand with another whimper. “Close your eyes, Jack.”

“You look so beautiful.” Sam closes the gap and pulls at Jack’s cock, forcing the uncut foreskin back and forth over his the head of his hard dick, rubbing circles over the slit and collecting the precum, smearing it over the head of Jack’s cock. Forcing whimpers and moans from him before he slows down to a more brain-safe speed. Jack’s free hand flies down to Sam’s working wrist.

“Sam! D-Don’t stop. Uh!... Ah- I want- Uh! To learn...”

“I could kiss you softly,” Sam pushes his lips down on Jacks, letting his lips part just enough to nibble at Jack and dragging his bottom lip over Jacks. “Or. I could…ahh… i could do this,” Sam swallows the extra saliva and pokes his tongue over Jack’s lips then forces the wet digit between Jack’s parting teeth and slides his tongue against Jacks. He pumps his tongue back as far as Jack’s mouth will let him and then draws it back into his own mouth he does this twice, exploring the wetness inside before pulling away to change tactics.

“That was nice.” Jack breathes out heavily when Sam pulls back. “I.. Liked that…”

“You liked that?” Jack’s nodding before he’s even finished the question. “Here, you try now..” He lowers his head, Jack’s tongue is already hanging out from his lips, Sam takes it in his mouth and swaps saliva with the young nephilim.

Jack’s tongue explores Sam’s mouth in some wild and sloppy work, but, Sam never did mind sloppy work. When Jack finally pulls away to breathe he’s panting and staring at Sam with lust covering all his innocent features.

“Sam,” Jack gasps a bit at the pressure building, but Sam knows not to end the fun too soon and slows his pace. Jack leans up and gets on his elbows, turning his body to face his mentor, leaning into Sam’s broad chest and warm embrace. Sam returns the affection and wraps a masculine arm around his well behaved student “I… want to taste you… I want to kiss your- practice kissing you,” How could Sam possibly argue with that? Sam licks his lips eagerly, the thought of Jack wanting to explore him was turning him on far more than he imagined it would.

“i’d like that… are you sure?” Jack hasn’t got much time to respond before Sam rolls onto his back, pulling Jack whom is trapped in Sam’s embrace with him. “You’re amazing.”

“I… I want to learn…” Sam nods at him, pulling up to plant a kiss on Jack’s forehead.

“You are such a good learner, Jack, you learn so quickly, i have no doubt you’ll learn to be great at this too" Sam’s hand locks in Jack’s hair and Sam forces Jacks lips to his own as he snakes his other hand between Jack’s legs again and feels the nephilim twitch in his grasp.

Sam leans back again, pulling away from Jacks grasp. “No touching yourself okay… You can practice kissing anywhere on me.”

“Anywhere?” Jack looks mixed between eager to start and slight confusion.

“Would you rather be beside me? Or you could put your knees either side and sit on me?”

“Which would you rather me-"

“I don’t care… which ever makes you feel more comfortable,” Sam’s eyes travel south to catch a glimpse of the twink cock that Jack is sporting. His mouth quirks upwards in a small smirk. When Sam does look back at the young nephilim it’s clear to see he is after some direction, Sam pats his thigh and flashes Jack a deceiving, friendly smile.

With his hand on Sam’s stomach, Jack throws his leg over and straddles Sam’s thighs.

“This feels. Strange.”

“Roll your hips in a circle until you feel comfortable. Then- uh,” Sams hands were at his sides, gripping the cream coloured sheets as Jack shuffled above him. Letting his eyes close for just a minute Sam relished in the feeling of Jack rolling over his hard, throbbing cock. “Yeah- T-thats good” his eyes tried to roll back but he kept them fixed on the nephilim. Both his large hands finding refuge on Jack’s hips. “You gonna kiss me?” 

“U-uh… huh… “ Jacks mouth was wide open, he was above the Winchester panting, breathing heavily with only half a clue as to why. He leant down over Sam’s tan skin, breathing heavily over Sam’s face.

Shaky lips suddenly crashed against Sam’s and Sam opened his mouth to let the youngster in. The connection between them was intense and severe. Greedily, they both took in air through their noses as Sam forced his hips up into Jack, gaining nothing. Jack moaned and refused to let Sam go, clearly interested in knowing the insides of Sam’s mouth. Sam pushed back into him, raising his shoulders off the bed and wrapped long arm around Jack’s shoulders. His other hand forcing its way back behind Jack and grasping his ass cheek.

Jack pulled back to stare at the older man a string of saliva connecting their lips. Jacks eyes widened as he let his open palm caress the side of Sam’s panting face as he searched him, something like this never would have crossed his mind and Jack devoted himself to Sam in that moment.

His hand felt Sam’s stubble and caressed Sam’s neck before stopping at Sam’s broad shoulder. Jack leant into the touch, pushing Sam’s shoulders back to the bed. He leant down again and kissed the corner of Sam’s lip.

One of Sam’s hands had fallen back to the bed, the other was holding the side of Jack’s face, he moved it lower to roll his thumb over Jack’s nipple, his heart pounding against his chest, but the thumbs never got close enough. 

Jack grabbed his hand and forced the limb above Sam’s head and quickly found his other hand, doing the same. He pushed his hips back over Sam’s groin, pushing the two hard shafts against each other, Jack rolled his hips up and against Sam as he came down and kissed Sam again, his tongue fell from Sam’s lips and left a wet, cool trail of saliva down Sam’s neck.

“Ahh! Jack! Jesus- Fuck!”

Jack let go of Sam’s hand to move south, but, stopped in his tracks when the weight of Sam’s hand could be felt in his hair. He held the hand and looked up at his teacher.

“Sam, you said, i could kiss you anywhere, yes?”

Sam’s eyes widens just that bit more at the question, his cock tightening at the thought of that tongue lapping at him and Sam slowly nodded.

“Y- Yes… I did… if you want to… practice…”

Jack was nodding now and Sam had no way to read the boys thoughts. Sam gritted his teeth slightly, the background noise of his mind begging Jack to suck his cock being sheer murder, his heart joining in on the fun as it raced, beating faster and faster at the thought.

“I… I want you to stay still while i practice and let me kiss you where ever i want… I want to make you feel good" Sam felt the shaky gasp slide from his lips in anticipation, his cock tightening again, Sam swallowed and let his head rest back, grabbing one of their shirts and used it like a blindfold. This was going to almost kill him.

“Alright, i’m all yours…” Sam put his arms above his head and waited. He felt the bed dipping and moving as Jack shuffled south then he felt the boys lips on his thigh and Sam responded instantly with a moan. He bit his lip as Jack dragged his tongue back and forth over the sensitive thigh.

“Jack, i don’t know if-" His body jerked at the soft tongue as it dragged through his pubic hairs “Fucking! Jack! Oh- K-Keep going!”

“This felt good,” Sam felt Jacks hot breath against his shaft. “When you did it…”

“Uh! Jack. You- if you do this- Ah- uh! D-Don’t use your teeth… you’ll hurt me…”

“You’re moving a lot… you promised to stay still"

Sam gulped down the saliva, did he just tell him off, really? Sam’s bottom lip was shaking. He swears he could feel jack smiling, like Jack knew all about this, like Jack had somehow done it before.

“Just be careful… Please…Just get familiar with-Ah!” Jack dragged his soft, wet tongue up Sam’s throbbing shaft and Sam’s mind was really starting to race. This was happening. “Mmffphh!” Sam bit into Jacks shirt as the tongue slid across the underside of his head, testing and tasting the head of his cock. Struggled thoughts entered Sam’s mind, how did he get so sensitive so quickly. It had to be the anticipation of being with the nephilim. Maybe the excitement and rush of the possibility of being caught, not that the scenario would end well if he did get caught. Jack was seeming less and less new at all of this. Could Jack be involuntarily using angelic grace? Would he know how?

Sam didn’t have answers to any of the questions now circling what was left of his brain, his eyes rolling again when Jacks heated mouth finally took in his tip and he sucked eagerly at it, just as seriously as he did with the earlier kissing attempts. Sam moaned out the half angels name and accidently thrust his hips forcing his solid dick to slide to the back of Jack throat. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Ja-ck!” 

Jack pulled off and wrapped his hand around the appendage tugging expertly at Sam’s leaking cock, Sam’s back arched in preparation to shoot his load.

“Don’t stop! … D-Don’t St- Stop! Ahh! Jack! Yes! Keep- Goin- Ah! Fuck- Yes!”

Sam’s body trembled through a rough orgasm, the fear that Jack might let go forcing fear to pulse through his veins. As he shot his white, sticky, hot mess over Jack’s hand. A ruined orgasm was not on the agenda and Jack hadn’t let that happened. He hadn’t let Sam down at all.

When Sam finally came down from his high, asking Jack to slow down and finally getting him to lift his hand from the surrendered cock, he pulled Jack in for a series of kind kisses, rewarding Jack with his tongue.

“You did so good…” Sam panted between kisses as he rolled Jack onto his back and forced his tongue over Jack’s lips. Watching his eyes light up as Sam mouthed at his ear lobe then down his neck, saliva covering his jugular vein. “But, now it’s your turn, if you’re still,” Sam pushed his lips to Jack’s mouth, not letting his tongue roam for the first time. “Keen to learn? Yeah?”

“Sam, what just happened? I don’t understa-”

“I’m gonna teach you!” Sam exclaimed, a little louder and more eagerly than he probably should have. “You did so good Jack, I’m so proud of you” Sam pushed his forehead to Jacks and let his hand snake down Jack’s body, rubbing and letting his thick fingers card through Jack’s pubic hairs. “Let me show you how it feels, it’ll be good, I promise…” 

It was already hard enough to say no to Sam, it was even harder when the man had his hand that close to your private region, Jack tried to stutter out a yes, but Sam just cut him off with another passionate kiss. Jack’s tongue poking out and Sam gave it access to explore his mouth again. “You’re already becoming a great kisser, Jack” Jack gleamed with the praise and gasped when Sam’s large hard wrapped around his twink cock, pumping the appendage a handful of times. Sam kissed him again, and again, mouth open and collected all the tiny noises Jack let out. All the little whimpers and one tiny ‘please’ that slipped through his lips. 

 

“This is called, cumming, Jack. It’s why we do it, the build up, the touching, the human connection and the orgasm.” Sam slid his body down further and sucked in one of Jack’s nipples, moving up when Jack’s body arched up into his. He sucked the nipple a little harder than he should have and Jack hissed out a helpless, animalistic cry that somewhat resembled a whimper. 

“Sam, Wh- Ah! I- I- Oh my- I don’t know!” Sam quickly slowed down, he needed this to be good, he needed Jack to not be scared of what was happening, he jumped in and started to speak softly, calming the youngster. 

“Hey, Hey, It’s all good Jack. You’re going to start feeling something build, “ He pushed his palm flat against Jack’s balls and massaged them. “Then, these are gonna start to go tight,” He squeezed the testicles comfortably, giving the bad boys a couple of soft tugs as he rolled them in his hand. “And lastly, well,” Sam shot Jack a wicked smile “Let’s just keep that part a surprise, huh?” He poked his tongue out to lick at his bottom lip and pushed his body down further, giving Jack’s stomach a small taste. He wanted to worship the half breed, wanted to roam his tongue all over Jack’s skin. But there would definitely be time. 

He headed south some more and Jack squirmed below him, twisting his body into the touch, wanting to feel Sam’s tongue. Wanting it everywhere. He cried out a small plea. One Sam did not ignore. He engulfed the boy’s penis effortlessly and sucked the throbbing cock hard, Sam’s nose took in Jack’s scent, the young boys pubes tickling his face. Sam swallowed over the hard cock that pulsed in the back of his throat. Jack was less patient than Sam had been, his hands holding Sam’s head in place as he tried to thrust deeper into Sam’s mouth, not that Jack had anything more to give him. 

“Sam! Ah! Sammm-” Jack’s body shot up and he wrapped his arms as best as he could around the Winchester, “What’s! Ah!... Sam!!” Jack shouted a little louder than Sam would have liked but he hoped Castiel and Dean would ignore them and if not he would definitely have time to get their clothes on before they unlocked the door. Sam continued to roll and squeeze Jack’s balls and swallowed a small amount of the cum that was quickly filling his mouth. He kept some inside him and came up to Jack’s mouth.

“Here.” Sam quickly spat and forced Jack into a harsh kiss, spitting Jack’s own cum into his mouth. Sam pulled away and Jack spat the taste in disgust. 

“What was that!?” Sam smiled wickedly at him once more.

“It’s okay, It’s cum- Er. Semen… It’s gross but, you learn to like it…” Sam licked up the remainders off of Jack’s chest, not letting the nephilim semen go to waste.

“I didn’t like that. I prefer to just practice the kissing..” 

“Did you like that?” he inquired, he couldn’t hear footsteps so he assumed the cement walls had done their job and kept the moaning inside the four walls of his bedroom. “Was it good?”

Jack could only nod as he let his body fall back to the bed in exhaustion. “What are we learning next?” 

Sam crawled up beside him and wrapped all four limbs around the young half breed. Purring into his ear. “There are so many things to learn in this topic…”


End file.
